


Goodcock Furniture

by twoshotrobot



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Human Furniture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoshotrobot/pseuds/twoshotrobot
Summary: Yeosang faces his punishment after coming last in a fighting game tournament.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Goodcock Furniture

Yeosang liked MOBAs. Yeosang liked shooters. Yeosang even liked those games where he was in lobbies filled with folks harboring questionable deductive reasoning skills. Though the genre that never quite clicked with him was fighting games, and that was the dorm's latest obsession.

It was a patience thing. He expended just enough time to learn the basic combos, but the barrier to entry was far too high for him to get really invested. Present Wooyoung and Jongho with opportunities to humiliate, though, and they’d run with it. Yeosang was just along for the ride.

Only God himself could help him when the dorm set up an impromptu tournament. The grand prize winner would have their lunch paid for, however Yeosang’s room set up their own wager thanks to some trash talk after a particularly long game session, culminating to Wooyoung’s genius idea of, “Alright, whichever one of us is the first one out of the tournament has to be a footrest for the night."

Jongho agreed because he was confident. Yeosang agreed because the idea was so ridiculous that he thought it was a joke.

Yeosang didn’t just come last in his room. Against both Yunho and San as well, he came dead last overall. Really, he was just glad to be freed of the game until the tournament ended.

“Okay, Yeosang.” Wooyoung spun in his chair to face Yeosang's bed. He glanced down at the ground. “You know what to do.”

At Jongho's chuckle, Yeosang glanced at both of them. "You were serious about that?"

“Of course.” Wooyoung pointed to the ground by his feet. “Come on.”

Maybe murder would be justified in that instance. He glared at Wooyoung's shit eating grin. As soon as he got his hands and knees on the ground, Wooyoung wasted no time in crossing his ankles over Yeosang's back.

Jongho rolled his chair closer, planting his feet on Yeosang’s back beside Wooyoung. Yeosang fumed in silence, waiting for them to call off the joke. Instead, it seemed Wooyoung wasn't content with the level of humiliation as it was and pressed a foot into Yeosang's side where he knew him to be to ticklish. At first, Yeosang lurched away, but to his other side was Jongho who picked up on it and mirrored the action.

With the attack on both sides, there wasn't anywhere for Yeosang to go to avoid it. He slowly unfurled, legs stretching out as he slid onto his belly.

"Oh, we broke it." Jongho prodded Yeosang's shoulder.

Wooyoung was nothing if not a man who thrived on improvisation. “It’s not broken. It’s a mattress now.” Wooyoung laid back on him, weight pressing him down and chest compressing against the hard floor.

“I think it’s a mattress topper,” Jongho suggested, barely containing a laugh at Yeosang’s struggling, shallow breaths.

Small blessings. Wooyoung got off of him, but he grabbed Yeosang's arms while Jongho grabbed his legs and heaved him onto the bed, facing up.

Yeosang didn’t mind a little skinship, but Wooyoung was the kind to lay it on heavy. He laid front down on Yeosang’s front, wrapping an arm behind his neck. “You were right, Jongho. A very warm mattress topper.”

The way Wooyoung settled on him, Yeosang’s nose was buried by the collar of his shirt. After a long day’s activities, the cologne was faint after mostly fading, sweat a little more prominent. The heat generating between them only made the smell stronger. What really did him in was when Wooyoung shifted to get more comfortable. His thigh ground down on Yeosang’s crotch. Yeosang knew it was unintentional with every fiber of his being, but that still didn’t stop him from getting a bit hard.

“Oh.” Wooyoung lifted up a bit, looking down between them.

Jongho rolled a little closer. “What?”

Wooyoung cast a glance at Yeosang, eyes glinting with glee before rolling off entirely and gesturing in the direction of Yeosang’s crotch. “I think it’s defective.”

Yeosang was annoyed, beyond a shadow of a doubt. However, having two of his roommates openly staring at his burgeoning erection only made harder for some fucking reason.

"It could be a feature, not a defect," Jongho suggested.

Wooyoung hummed, regarding Yeosang’s hard on before looking into his eyes again. “I might have to take a closer look and pull back the fabric.”

At that prolonged look, Yeosang realized Wooyoung was waiting for a go ahead. The fucking nerve of him, thinking he could get away with everything he wanted to do just because he beat him in a stupid game. But Yeosang couldn’t pretend he didn't want to see where this was all going. He nodded all the same, face growing hot. Hotter yet when Wooyoung smiled at his compliance. “Come look with me, Jongho.”

In one go, his pajamas and boxers were pulled down, fully on display for his roommates. "Has to be a feature," Wooyoung said suddenly after a long state between his cock and then Yeosang's face. "Why else would it look so good?"

At that moment, Yeosang decided Wooyoung was allowed to live another day. Then Wooyoung grabbed him firmly by the head in a measured stroke and Yeosang made a noise.

“I think it just talked.”

Wooyoung shook his head and laughed. “Jongho, you know furniture doesn’t talk.”

“You’re right, hyung. I think I just imagined things.” Jongho sat in bed and joined the two, watching Wooyoung laxly jack Yeosang off. “But what kind of mattress topper has a feature like this?” He tested the waters by lightly tapping below Wooyoung's hand.

“Contemporary design,” a disinterested response under Wooyoung’s hard stare, more interested in looking Yeosang up and down while pumping more steadily. "Or maybe," he flicked the head of his cock lightly and Yeosang held back a whimper. "Multi functional?"

"Multi-functional?" He felt another set of fingers wrap his shaft and looked down at Jongho's hand also on him. Suddenly it felt like he hadn't come dead last at all, even if all the attention on him made him a little flustered.

Wooyoung and Jongho shared a glance, somehow able to effectively communicate with nothing more than sweeping stares and knowing smiles. Both knelt in bed to either side of Yeosang, laying their heads on either of his thighs while the hands stayed fixed on him.

"But what do you think the function is, hyung?"

"I think we'll have to play with it a little to figure it out."

He had two hands tugging at his cock, two pairs of eyes on him, looking up mischievously at his face to net a reaction. Yeosang didn't even really know why he kept playing along aside from being under the mercy of troublemakers that kept making him feel good. Wooyoung kept glancing at his cock, after all, eyes saucer-wide. Hungry eyes. And he wet his lips. Jongho also seemed to pick up on what was happening and gave an encouraging nod.

His eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he felt Wooyoung's wet lips on the head of his cock. If this was the outcome, he’d have to lose games more often.

"Oh, it's definitely doing something." Jongho squeezed a little harder when Yeosang's cock flexed.

Wooyoung lifted his mouth off, another smile Yeosang's way before directing it to Jongho. "I think I might need some help with this, Jongho."

"Sure, hyung."

That was how Yeosang spent an evening watching Jongho and Wooyoung make out with his cock between them, slobbering all over him. Their lips could hardly meet like that, but they had no qualms sliding their tongues over the other's when they dipped out, collided together as they made their rounds.

They kept glancing up at Yeosang, making sure he was looking before one would do some performative sucking of his tip, making their cheeks gaunt and popping their lips. It made Yeosang curious if they'd planned this, suspicious of its spontaneity.

He thought about warning them when he was close, but he kept it to himself. Furniture didn't talk, after all. He was especially glad to see it was Wooyoung who imposed a little more when he came, nearly hitting him in the eye. He recoiled, and a spurt got on his lips and his chin.

Now Jongho and Yeosang laughed at Wooyoung's expense, and while Wooyoung looked briefly annoyed, he recovered well and wiped his face with bedside tissues and settling back in bed to his side. 

With Jongho laid on his thigh and Wooyoung on his chest, Yeosang thought maybe he saw the appeal of fighting games after all.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a regional chain called badcock furniture (yeah, that's really the name), hence the title


End file.
